Newfound Fates
by Belle Leia Organa
Summary: What happens when two completely different worlds are connected by an unbreakable bond? Ever since they first laid eyes on each other, both Edward and Jacob have felt an invisible connection towards one another. Once a wolf imprints on someone, they're bound to that person for life. But, what if that person was a vampire? Together, the two will have to face down both worlds.
1. Chapter 1

**_Newfound Fates_**

 _ **A/N Most of my readers know that I'm a fan of TVD. So, why on earth am I writing a Twilight fanfic? Well, even though I never liked Twilight, I was still a fan of Jakeward. I just know that they would've been the best couple in the series. Plus, the story would have been so much better if it was about them. Another couple I adore is Jaiden, from The Originals. Sadly, JP bitched up TO just like she did TVD and killed Aiden. My heart goes out to Josh. Between that and re-watching Twilight, I finally found the inspiration to write a Jakeward story. For the most part, it will follow the original plot. Enjoy!**_

 **Chapter 1: An Unexplained Connection**

Jacob smiled, as he walked away from Forks High. Bella was back, and he couldn't be happier. Ever since they were both children, they had gotten along. The only drawback was that he wasn't enrolled at the same school. His high school was on a private reservation. It wasn't open to the general public. But, that didn't mean he couldn't meet Bella after school, Jacob thought as he drove up to the school parking lot.

Once he saw Bella exit the doors, Jacob got out of his truck. "Bella," he called out.

Bella turned to see Jacob walking towards her. "Jake!" she sighed. "You didn't have to meet me here."

"I know. But, I just couldn't resist seeing that look on your face," Jacob smiled.

"I'm glad you're here," Bella smiled, hugging him.

"Rough first day, huh?"

"You have no idea. I feel like I'm being shunned."

"Anyone in particular?" Jacob asked, as he saw a pale figure emerge from the school. Jacob knew exactly who he was: Edward Cullen. Jacob watched him stroll towards his car. Soon, he saw the other Cullen's follow suit. Jacob's eyes drew back Edward. For some strange reason, Jacob felt drawn to this pale faced boy. Why, he didn't know. But, somehow seeing him made his body warm up.

* * *

Edward could still feel Jacob's glance. He glanced back at him, then quickly got into his Volvo. As he watched them, Edward listened to every word they spoke. Why? Why was he so drawn to this boy, he hardly knew? One thing he discovered was this new girl seemed to know him. Could that be the reason why he was so edgy around her? Maybe his instincts were trying to tell him something. What didn't know? All Edward knew was that seeing Jacob made him feel alive. Which was something he hadn't felt in decades.

* * *

Weeks later, some of the juniors decided to take a trip to La Push beach. Even though it was on a native reservation, it was still semi-open to the public. Bella decided to come along. She needed a break from the leering eyes of the Cullen's. Plus, Jake would be there. He was the only real friend she had here.

Bella and Jacob decided to walk along the beach, while their friends started to head back. "So, is La Push part of the reservation?"

"Yes. But the elders don't mind permitting people to visit," Jacob answered, smiling.

"What did Sam mean by: "The Cullen's don't come here"?"

"You caught that, huh? Well, I'm not supposed to say anything about it."

"I can keep a secret."

"Really, it's just some old scary story."

"Well, I want to know."

Jacob started to chuckle. If Bella only knew the tales he had been taught about the Cullen's. He didn't quite know how to explain it to her. Hell, he couldn't even explain the connection he had towards Edward. But since she started to take an interest to that "family", he knew he had tell her something.

"Did you know that the Quileute's are supposedly descended from _wolves_?"

"What? Wolves, like real wolves?" Bella laughed.

"Well, that's the story of our tribe."

"Okay. So, what's the story about the Cullen's?"

"Well, they're supposedly descended from this like "enemy clan". My ancestors found them hunting on our land. But they claimed to be something different, so we made a treaty with them. They promised to stay off Quileute land, then we wouldn't expose what they really were. The pale faces."

"I thought they just moved here."

"Or just moved back."

* * *

Bella knew she had to confront Edward. She was tired of him avoiding her questions. Once she exited the school, she looked up and saw the group of Cullen's standing by their cars. They were parked in their usual parking spaces. Bella figured Carlisle had bribed the school principal into reserving those spaces just for them.

Taking a deep breath, Bella started to approach them. She was almost there, when she heard Jacob's voice, calling her name. Bella turned to see him running up to her. "Jake, what's wrong?" Bella asked, worriedly.

"You can't go near them."

"What? Don't tell me you came all this way, just to tell me to stay away from the Cullen's? How pathetic are you, Jacob?"

"No! I wanted to meet you after school. Instead of heading to your truck, I see you marching towards them. Bella, those people are dangerous."

"I don't care, Jacob. I'm not scared of them. It's not like they're going to kill me."

"Don't be too sure," Jacob coldly quipped, glancing over at Edward.

Edward met his glance, and watched them talk. The connection between them was getting more intense. Things were getting out of hand. Edward couldn't go on like this. He had to face down Jacob, and tell him exactly how he felt.

Jacob couldn't keep lying to Bella. He couldn't hide it any longer. Ever since he laid eyes on Edward, he felt a sensation that couldn't be explained. He had to confront him about it. He had to tell him. "Bella, there's something you need to know."

"Jacob," Edward spoke, causing Bella to whip around.

Both their eyes met. Jacob quivered, as a vision flashed before his eyes. _He saw Edward standing by a cliff, watching the sunrise. Seconds later, Edward turned to see Jacob approaching him. Edward smiled, as Jacob walked up to him. Jacob returned the smile, then wrapped his arms around him. Suddenly, a three dark figures appeared out of the fog. Edward cringed, causing Jacob to turn. The two watched as the figures started to approach them. Jacob knew immediately knew what he had to do. He hissed, then made a mad dash towards them._ Jacob gasped out in horror, as he saw himself turn into a gigantic sized wolf.

"Jacob, what's wrong?" Bella cried, grasping his arm.

 _In wolf form, Jacob lunged himself against their leader. Edward made an attempt to help him, but was stopped by short, black haired girl. "Edward, you can't fight. It's too dangerous," the girl warned._

 _"_ _Alice, I can't lose him."_

 _"_ _You won't. Jasper, Rosalie and I will take it from here." Just then, two other Cullen's appeared. The three of them zoomed towards the other two creatures, and managed to take them down. Meanwhile, Jacob pinned the other creature to the ground. Letting out a loud roar, he bit his head off then dropped it on top of the body._

 _Jacob heard a piercing scream from one of the creatures. He turned to see the dreadlock haired man drag the red haired woman away. Seconds later, he saw Jasper break off a large tree branch and light it with his lighter. Then he threw the burning branch over the creature's body. The five watched the creature's body go up in flames. "James is finally dead," Jasper spoke, as Alice embraced him._

 _"_ _Edward, you and Jacob are finally free," Alice smiled._

 _"_ _As long as those two don't come back," Rosalie quipped._

 _"_ _If they do, I'll kill them," Jacob fired, wrapping his arm around Edward._

 _"_ _Jacob, I'm so sorry. I had no idea they followed me here," Edward exclaimed, tearfully._

 _"_ _We knew meeting here was dangerous," Jacob replied. "But, you're safe now. That's all that matters."_

 _Edward rested his head on Jacob's shoulder. "I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you."_

 _Jacob grinned, then kissed his forehead. "Eddy, I can handle myself. Besides, you know I would never let anyone hurt you. I will always protect you. I can't lose you!"_

"Jake, you're scaring me. What's wrong?!" Bella screamed.

Jacob shot out a loud cry, then immediately started to run.

"Jake, wait!" Bella shrieked, as she started to run after him.

Edward knew exactly what happened. For the longest time, he and his family suspected that Jacob Black would also become a werewolf like the others in his tribe. Yet, he had no idea that this was possible. How could a creature like Jacob and a creature like him have that kind of connection? Edward gasped, taking in a deep breath. Now he knew why he was so drawn to Jacob. Everything made sense now. All the feelings Edward had were clarified.

Edward was now in a state of shock. There was so much for him to process. But, first thing's first, he had to find Jacob. Then a thought crossed his mind: Alice most likely already saw this happen. She knew as well as he did that Jacob Black had just imprinted on him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Moon Meets the Sun**

Edward raced after them. "Bella," he called out, which made her turn to face him.

"Edward, please help me find him. He's too fast," she pleaded.

"Don't worry, I will," Edward replied, reassuringly.

"Do you know what's wrong with him? I've never seen him act like this before."

Edward paused. He wasn't too sure how Bella would react to the truth. He knew she would find out soon enough. But, Edward also knew he had to find Jacob before she did. "I'm exactly sure. But, I know how to calm him down," he added, looking in Jacob's direction. "Bella, let me go after him. I'll make sure he gets home safely."

Bella wasn't too sure she could trust him. Especially when it came to Jacob. But, something literally made Jacob flip out. And Edward seemed to be the only one who knew how to handle the situation. Bella knew that first and foremost, his safety was the most important thing right now. "All right. Go after him. Please call me, when you get him home."

Edward nodded, as Bella told him her cell number. Since Edward's memory was flawless, it didn't take long for him to memorize it. "I'll call you as soon as we get back," he promised, before he started off in Jake's direction. He didn't want Bella to see how fast he could run, so he waited till he was far enough away, for him to be seen. Then, he zoomed after Jacob at vampire speed.

* * *

Edward found Jacob at the edge of the forest, sitting on a rock by the waterfall. Seeing his lost and helpless state, reminded Edward of himself-when he realised he'd been changed into a vampire. He knew how delicate their situation was. This had to have been the first time in history a werewolf had ever imprinted on a vampire. But, the sun had met the moon. Edward knew all too well that they were destined for each other. He slowly crept towards Jacob. "Jacob," he spoke, causing him to turn around.

As soon as Jacob saw Edward walking towards him, he turned back and covered his face with his hands.

"I know what happened," Edward explained. "I wanted to make sure you were all right."

"You're…you're not angry?" Jacob questioned.

"Of course I'm not," Edward stated, shaking his head. "Why would I be?"

"Because I just imprinted on you. Which means you're my soul-mate, Edward. Do you know what that means?"

Edward nodded, as Jacob turned to face him. "I… I don't understand what just happened. I mean, I do but…I just can't believe it. All those stories I was told. They were true. They were all true," he bellowed.

"Jacob, I'm so sorry," Edward replied, taking a parallel seat next to him.

"So, are you really a…vampire?"

"Yes."

"Then it was your family that my ancestors made the treaty with."

"When we convinced them that we meant no harm to innocent life, they agreed to share this land with us."

"How is it possible for a wolf to imprint on a vampire?" Jacob groaned, trying to hold his tears back.

"I'm not sure. There are a lot of things I'm still learning about creatures like us. One thing I do know is that once you have imprinted, you transform during the next full moon."

Jacob could hardly bear the thought of transforming into a wolf. He couldn't fathom the idea that he had the power to become such a creature. Yet, despite everything, Edward was still trying to comfort him. Edward was nowhere near what he imagined a vampire to be. In fact, he was the exact opposite. Edward genuinely seemed concerned for his well-being. Still, that image sent shivers down Jacob's spine. "I'm not sure I can do that," he stated. "I rather die than become a monster."

Edward didn't even want to imagine that thought. Jacob couldn't give up on his life. "You're not a monster, Jacob. No more than I am! It's true that we both have the ability to become monstrous creatures, but that's not we really are, Jacob," he exclaimed. "I'm not proud of the things I can do. I hate the idea of being preying on human life. But, I don't let that stop me from being me. If I did, I wouldn't be alive today. We are what we choose to be, Jacob. We define ourselves. No one can take that from us!"

Jacob was truly inspired by his words. Edward was right. Their action are what define them, not type of creature they were. But, he still couldn't help but wonder why Edward was being so helpful through all this. Could it be that truly were soul-mates, destined to be together? "Why are you being so helpful? No offence, but why would a vampire want to help a werewolf?"

Edward sighed, not truly knowing the answer himself. Originally, he wanted to help tell Jacob exactly what had happened, and the significance it had. But instead, he had done so much more. He literally had just poured his heat out to Jacob. He told him things he would never share with anyone else. The connection they shared truly was strong. "I don't exactly know why, Jacob. The only thing I do know, is that I care about you. I care about what happens to you."

"Because I imprinted on you?" Jacob asked.

"It's more than that," Edward replied, shaking his head. "Even before that happened, I felt this invisible connection between us. I can't explain how or why, but I was drawn to you, Jacob."

"Then, I wasn't going crazy," Jacob started, as he remembered the first moment he saw Edward. "Ever since the first day of school, when I first saw you in the parking lot, I felt…warm. Like my body was on fire. I had no idea what was happening to me," he exclaimed, gazing into Edward's glowing yellow eyes. Edward placed his hand on Jacob's cheek, as Jacob grabbed his hand. "I knew in that instant, you were my new reason to live. You were the gravity, keeping me on the ground."

Hearing those words made Edward's heart soar. He didn't even know his undead heart could beat that fast. For the first time in his life, Edward felt truly loved.

* * *

Edward drove up to Jacob's house. Bella and Sam were outside with Billy. They watched as Jacob stepped out of Edward's Volvo.

"Jake! Thank God!" Bella cried, quickly wrapping her arms around him. She glanced back at Edward, who was now standing outside his door. "Thank you. For bringing him back."

"Don't mention it," Edward smiled.

"We'll take things from here," Sam interjected, as Jacob walked into the house.

"I'll come by and see him after school tomorrow," Bella informed.

"I know he'd like that," Billy added, as Bella headed back to her truck. She turned and waved, then opened the driver seat door. She gave Edward a quick smile, before she got in a drove back towards town.

Edward drove up to his brightly lit home. He decided to stay in the car a bit longer, so could collect his thoughts. He knew that as soon as he walked in, he would be confronted by his entire family. Alice had probably told them everything by now. Edward didn't have the strength to put up with that. Right now, all he wanted to do was to make sure Jacob's family would be understanding. Soon, Sam would inform Carlisle. Then, they would have to set up yet another treaty.

Just then, Edward's phone went off. He glanced down and saw Jacob had just texted him.

 _Meet me at the clearing by twilight._

Edward smiled. Not only was this an excuse to stay away from home, it was a chance to spend more time with Jacob.


End file.
